Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster
|image= |arc=Phantom Lord arc |place=Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II |result=Natsu, Gray and Elfman are victorious |side1= *Natsu Dragneel *Gray Fullbuster *Elfman |side2= *Totomaru |forces1= Natsu *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Gray *Ice-Make Elfman *Take Over |forces2= *Fire Magic |casual1=Natsu is uninjured. Gray is uninjured. Elfman is uninjured. |casual2=Totomaru is slightly injured. }} is a battle fought between Mage of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel, Mage of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster, Mage of Fairy Tail, Elfman, and a member of the Elemental Four from Phantom Lord Guild, Totomaru. Prologue While in the shower, Erza Scarlet ponders on how they will continue the fight, as they had many injured members and their master is currently out of commission while Mystogan and Laxus are not in town. Suddenly, she and the other members of Fairy Tail feel a tremor. Alzack Connell tells them that it's coming from the outside and they all rush out to find the Phantom Lord Guild literally walking on six legs towards their guild, much to their shock. Jose Porla, Phantom Lord Guild Master, introduces to them the Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter and orders Fairy Tail to be obliterated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 14-19 Erza requips to her Adamantine Armor and manages to stop the first wave of Jupiter and the Fairy Tail Guild remains intact. However, she is knocked out of commission as well. Jose Porla demands them to hand over Lucy, for they don't stand a chance at victory anymore. Fairy Tail does not comply with his demand and insists that they will never give up a friend, they will never give up Lucy. This angers Jose and he tells them to tremble in fear for fifteen minutes while Jupiter recharges. It's either they would get destroyed by his Shades, created by his Magic, or be obliterated by Jupiter. Happy, Natsu Dragneel, Elfman and Gray Fullbuster go into the Phantom Lord Guild and try to stop Jupiter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 2-14 Natsu tries to break the Phantom Lord Guild building from the outside but then says that it doesn't even budge an inch, and Happy tells him that maybe they have to break it from the inside. Natsu and Happy sneak inside the building through the cannon that shot Jupiter, they reach a room with a giant Lacrima and Happy says that it probably gathers Magic power and explains how Jupiter works. Natsu says that he doesn't really get it, and asks if all he had to do was break it. However, a figure says that he will not let him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 17-19 Battle Natsu asks if it's a guard, but then says that it doesn't matter, that he'll just get rid of any hindrance. The mysterious figure repeats that he won't let him, Natsu ignites one of his fists, says that there is no time and yells at him to get out of his way. However, Natsu attacks himself with his own flaming fist. Happy asks Natsu what was he doing and Natsu responds that his body just moved on its own and then lands on his feet. The mysterious figure is revealed to be Totomaru, "The Great Fire", one of the Elemental Four, and he says that Natsu is the one getting on their way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 19-20 It is 9 minutes until the next Jupiter, and Natsu tells Totomaru to move and that was going to take down that cannon. Totomaru once again says that he won't let him, and Natsu once again says that he doesn't have time to listen to him talking so slow. Natsu once again tries to attack Totomaru with a fist in flames, but just ends up hitting himself once again. Happy tells Natsu that they don't have time to be fighting and that he has to destroy the Lacrima as soon as possible. Natsu goes at Totomaru again with a flaming fist, but his fire spreads throughout his body in a whirling motion, and Totomaru jumps and kick him. Totomaru then says that he is a manipulator of the fire element and that all flames are controlled by him, wether is an enemy's fire or nature's, all flames are his. Natsu responds that his own flames belong to him. Happy rhetorically asks Natsu who cares about that and tells him to just destroy the Lacrima right now. Totomaru tells Natsu that he picked a bad opponent, and right then, the Lacrima started charging.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 4-7 It is 5 minutes until the next Jupiter, and Happy and happy screams that Jupiter started to move. Totomaru uses Blue Fire, but Natsu eats it and says that it is his first time eating such a cold fire. Totomaru realizes that he is the rumored Fire Dragon Slayer and says that it is bad for the both of them. Natsu is confused and Totomaru explains that neither of their fire is effective against one another. Natsu tells him not jump to conclusions since he hadn't taste his flame yet, but Totomaru responds that no flame attack can hit him. Natsu gets an idea and gets ready to use Fire Dragon's Roar and Totomaru says that as long as it is flame he can control any magic, but Natsu instead spits on him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 7-10 Happy is screaming that Jupiter is going to launch and that they are in danger. Totomaru yells at Natsu that he tricked him while using Orange Fire. Natsu eats the fire, but then screams that the fire stinks. Totomaru says that that is the shit-scent smell, Natsu tells him that he is vulgar, and Totomaru responds that he started it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 11-12 It is 2 and a half minutes until the next Jupiter, Natsu screams that he has had it and starts attacking Totomaru without using Magic. Totomaru says that he will be at advantage for using a katana and takes one out. Totomaru attacks Natsu repeatedly. Natsu starts using Magic again, Totomaru says that Natsu never learns and manipulates Natsu's fire to go at his face again, but Natsu increases the size of his flame until it reaches and burns Totomaru.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 12-13 It is 1 minute and 13 seconds until the next Jupiter, Happy is desperate and Natsu starts charging a big flame. Totomaru tries to move it, but it doesn't budge. Totomaru asks himself if that flame is anti-controlled and if he learned that in the middle of the battle. It is 32 seconds until the next Jupiter, and Natsu screams that this is his flame and tells Totomaru not to move it without his consent. Natsu shoots the big flame, Totomaru dodges it and says that if it doesn't reach him it has no meaning. It is 10 seconds until the next Jupiter, and Natsu screams that he wasn't aiming at him from the beginning. Natsu's attack breaks through the Lacrima, stopping Jupiter from being fired. Natsu says that now, it is time to crush Phantom, and Totomaru is scared.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 15-20 Natsu says that Totomaru can't control his Magic any longer, and the room starts shaking. Totomaru says that that room doesn't have a way of staying horizontal and Natsu falls. Totomaru says that it is finished, the most powerful weapons their Guild posseses, the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II. Natsu becomes motion sick and Totomaru laughs at him because he can't deal with vehicles. Totomaru says that that is a chance to turn things around, that Natsu can't eat the way he is now and that he will burn him with his strongest Magic, Rainbow Fire. Totomaru is about to attack but his hands get cased in ice, the ice spreads until his whole body is in ice. Then, a beast's hand grabs Totomaru and sends him flying through the ceiling. Gray Fullbuster calls Natsu pathetic and Elfman says that vehicles shouldn't make a man sick, he should make them sick.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 3-10 References Category:Fights